A cellular telephone is a familiar personal communications accessory which is widely used. Early models were bulky, being carried in motor vehicles or in back packs. Further developed models were stored in the pocket or were clipped onto the belt when not in use. They were, therefore, prone to falling, breaking, or simply being forgotten. A further drawback is related to the time loss created by taking such cellular telephones out of a garment pocket, or belt holder, adjusting the phone's orientation to actuate an answer mode, by opening the mouth piece, or pressing a call receive button, and bringing the unit to the side of the face for use.
A number of wrist telephone devices have been developed typically comprising a telephone device in the form of a wristwatch fastened to the user's wrist via a strap. Thus, the main components of a cellular phone mechanism, such as transceiver, telephone call initiating means, a keyboard, a voice recognition device, a battery, a display, etc. are accommodated within a case, while a microphone and a speaker are usually incorporated within the strap. The strap has a member pivotally coupled thereto in a manner to be rotatable between its inoperative position being aligned with and fastened to the strap; and an operative position being perpendicular to the strap. This pivotal member functions as an ear piece having a receiver at its free end and a microphone mounted on or close to its opposite end proximate the strap. The main disadvantages of such telephone devices are self-evident, consisting in numerous manipulations that need to be done for operating the device at least when either receiving or making a call, such as unfastening the pivotal member from the strap, rotating the same into its operative position and, possibly, adjusting a length of the pivotal member. Moreover, all these manipulations are to be executed by that user's hand which is free of the wristwatch. This is uncomfortable in general, and particularly so when such device is worn by a vehicle driver as is increasingly common. Additionally, the battery is a part of that case containing the whole phone mechanism and is, therefore, too small to meet the requirements of the user.
One of the common drawbacks of all known cellular phone devices is the disturbance caused thereby when it starts to ring, for example, when the user is at public gathering, concert, lecture, or the like. It is often the case that the user wishes his cellular phone to be permanently switched on so as to be immediately informed of an incoming call. However, it would clearly be desirable for the phone device to be actuated in a manner to inform the user of an incoming call without disturbing others in his close vicinity. In order to solve this problem, usually a vibrator is included in the cellular phone mechanism being connected to a phone ringer in such a manner as to cause a continuous vibration of the whole cellular phone device when actuated by an incoming call.